


镜子

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [25]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。





	镜子

这几日国事颇为繁忙，大宋宰相忙得脚不沾地，留宿禁中成了常事。往往是在政事堂看文书到半夜，不觉睡去。醒来已被安置在御榻上，身侧环绕着男人拥他入眠的热度。这一路是谁抱他过来自然不做第二人想，然而体贴他近来劳累，皇帝并没有借机求欢。最难耐的一日晨起，也不过是拉着他的手探进龙袍里自渎了一次，便照常上朝去了。  
好容易熬到事情告一段落，赵匡胤便再也按捺不住。遣内侍行首张德钧到相府，只说尚有机要与赵相商议，留他在宫中多住几日。这边将人拦腰抱了，三步并作两步压到榻上，熟稔地解开他官服领子。

几番颠鸾倒凤。赵普本就身心俱疲，这般折腾下来更是一动不想动。皇帝却依然热情似火，两手将他双腿分开按在自己膝上，阳物顶在他大腿处似还有缓缓胀大的趋势。正要开口告饶，却听耳畔一声轻笑，随即是湿热的呼吸吹拂上来，道是：  
“则平，睁眼看看。”  
“怎么……”宰相轻声嘟哝着，慵懒的鼻音让皇帝眼里欲望更深，不由得揽着他的腰往下压了压——刺激之下他唇边逸出一道惊呼，随即乖顺地张开眼睛。从皇帝肩窝处抬起埋着的头，方才情事中残留的泪水模糊了视线，他一时看不清眼前所有。  
赵匡胤低下头来，望进他有些迷茫的，细长柔媚的眼眸。抬手拭去他眼角的泪，手指粗糙的热度刺得他忍不住又眨了眨眼。然后皇帝扳着他的肩膀转过去，动作甚至可以说有些粗暴。但是此时的赵普已经顾不上疼痛，他的注意力完全被眼前景象吸引——

之前被赵匡胤久旱后暴风骤雨般的索取夺走了全部心神，他竟不曾注意御榻边比平日多了面等身高的铜镜，清晰地映出他和皇帝赤裸贴合的模样。  
镜中男子面庞熟悉却又陌生，眼角眉梢俱染无边春意。赵匡胤从背后环抱着他，拉起他的手去摸那镜面，黝黑结实的手掌衬得他肤色愈发白皙。皇帝眼神也随着动作放肆地投在镜子上，注视着他咬紧的红润嘴唇，他脖颈之上烙下的吻痕，他胸前犹带水渍微微挺立的樱果，他脐下三寸又开始抬头的欲望，他大腿根蔓延开来的白浊，以及他在正紫衣袍之上因颤栗蜷紧的脚趾……手心是镜子冰凉的触感，手背却被皇帝炽热的温度包围掌控，一如此刻从他心底蹿到脸颊的热度。  
赵普几乎要被这淫靡的画面羞死。半晌，满面晕红地开口，声音几近低不可闻，“官家……就是要臣看这个？”似怨似嗔，一声官家唤得娇软，听在赵匡胤耳中顿觉下腹一紧。  
本想着再逗逗他，眼下却是忍不得了。

有了先前体液的润滑，怀中人下身早已泥泞不堪，再次侵入对皇帝来说并不困难。然而这次不复先前急切的掠夺，而是不紧不慢地宣示占有。相比起来，反倒是现下这种境况对赵普来说更加难耐。抽送的频率给了他喘息的工夫，所以就不能不去感受到体内皇帝性器形状热度，每一下深深顶弄都似能抵到他小腹，将他迫得离镜子更近。目光就不能不落在铜镜中映出的交合场景，看见自己后穴翕动将皇帝粗长龙根吞吞吐吐的媚态——  
然而再羞也不能不去看的，这么多年水乳交融，赵匡胤对他的身体早比他自己都了解。每当他稍有闭眼逃避之意，惩罚性的刮擦戳刺便挨着那最敏感要命的一点进去，直迫得他恨不能弹跳而起，却被牢牢控在皇帝的臂弯中不得解脱，再压不住唇边娇啼婉转。落在镜子里，是更美更淫乱的模样。  
赵匡胤爱煞了他在自己身下百依百顺的乖巧，不仅要逼着他看，还要逼着他听。肉棒在他体内抽送激起的水声，精囊拍打在他腿根的啪啪声，他自己情难自禁的沙哑呻吟声，两人交织在一处的粗重喘息声……最让人受不住的，还是皇帝一边抱他一边开始用平日朝堂上发号施令的沉稳嗓音，说着叫人脸红心跳的淫词浪语。  
哪怕这些调笑听上去甚至有点像凌辱，依然让他不可自制地随之也硬了起来。

“则平……”耳垂被皇帝轻轻一咬，男人灼热气息攀附而上，“朕的好相公，看见你官家怎么操你了吗？”“操”字吐得很重，中原官话凛冽的泥土味。与此同时皇帝双臂使力抱他起来又凶狠压下，阳具刀刃般劈开他身体捅进最深处。  
骤然改变的节奏迫得赵普将脖颈向后一仰，想要挣开却因此在皇帝怀里陷得更紧。赵匡胤从镜里将他刹那失神看得真切，下身又被他痉挛的内壁一绞，差点也心神不守泄了出来。缓过气之后他心底暗恼，伸手捉住宰相濒临爆发的分身不准他释放。赵普早已动情，此刻要害落入掌握实在难受至极，靠在他身上胡乱磨蹭，口中低低哀告。  
这时节君臣尊卑都已顾不得，他用带着哭腔的声音念皇帝最初的名，“玄郎……你给我……让我出来……”  
赵匡胤顿时被他唤得心头柔软，一面在他体内缓缓抽送，一面轻轻逗弄握在手中的欲念。双重刺激之下赵普满心只想着尽快寻一个出口，偏生皇帝绝不准他先射，只安抚地吻上他颤抖的脊背，温声哄道，“乖，等我一起”。  
甬道湿热紧致包裹着皇帝的凶器，驯顺如同贴身铸就的剑鞘。出入之间似捣蜜糖，销魂蚀骨的快感潮水般涌上脑门，不是汹涌波浪，而是拍打上岸的潮汐——温和厚重，如期而至永不爽约。

身下细碎的疼痛终于积蓄成灭顶之灾，攀上顶峰时赵普恍然间只觉眼前漫天星河都要炸开。  
释放过的男根湿漉漉搭在赵匡胤手里，皇帝扯过身下衣物来替他擦拭，自己的阳物虽也软了却仍流连在他体内。宰相再任他予取予求也不由气结，转过头去瞪他：  
“你撤出去……这都今晚上第三回了……唔……”  
赵匡胤咬住他唇瓣很是亲了一会儿，直到呼吸又要紊乱才放开。依言撤出，却又一手揽着腰一手揽着膝弯将他从床榻上抱起，笑着告起饶来：  
“则平，莫要生气……这些日子我可是为你守身如玉，没沾点荤腥。清心寡欲这么久，难免想得狠了点。总不成你便没想过我半点……”  
赵普凤眸一眯就想骂他，怎奈被这冤家俯下身来吻他眼睛，凌厉的气势便维持不下去。纠结了下还是乖乖地默许皇帝动手动脚，伸手搂紧了他脖子。一时间室内安静下来，胸膛相贴他听得见赵匡胤强健有力的心跳。极致的欢愉之后是餍足的安心，连日绷紧的弦此刻终于松弛下来。  
熟悉气息围绕下，他几乎顷刻间就陷入了黑甜乡中。  
赵匡胤本还待要说些什么，见状知道他被自己折腾得不轻，便只是凑上去亲了亲他额角。偏殿里早有识眼色的内侍备好浴汤，他一路抱他过去清洗。动作放得轻缓，加上赵普也是倦极，直到完事之后赵匡胤拥着自家宰相入睡，他都不曾醒来。

翌日天高气爽，官家不早朝。  
赵普睡到日上三竿方才悠悠醒转，睁眼看见床边的镜子映出自己满身痕迹，不由得一皱眉头。慢吞吞爬起来穿衣服，他原先那身昨晚糟蹋得差不多了。中衣床边放着新的，外衫却一时找不到。无奈之下顺手扯了件赵匡胤的来暂时遮掩，皇帝身量过他不少，龙袍松松垮垮地挂在身上甚是招人遐想。可巧赵匡胤推门进来，见到他眼神一亮。  
“这么打扮看着精神，不如改日让他们照你的尺寸做件……凤袍，私底下穿给我看。”皇帝舀了勺粥仔细吹凉，喂到他嘴边，“或者爱卿干脆别做相国了，真给朕做个圣人如何？”  
赵普只是咬着勺子冲他笑。  
殷勤昨夜三更雨，又得浮生一日闲。


End file.
